And Yet There Were Fireworks
by Jessica Fowler-Cooper
Summary: Moze or Susie? Why can't I decide? Ned was badly conflicted..his head wants Susie, but his heart points toward his best friend of 11 years. Whats a boy to do? NedMoze
1. These weird emotions

I was reading Ned and Moze stories and this just came to me. lol...that happens alot...even though I haven't written fanfics in a long time...couple a years...or so...haven't updated in a long time either...lol.

disclaimer: i've said this alot...i dont own anything...if i owned this show i would have made ned and moze get together alot sooner, and they would finish out high school because we need tips too sometimes...lol.

-General point of view-

The halls of James K. Polk were filled with bustling students as they scrambled to get to thier classes on time. Ned Bigby struggled to keep his things together as he headed for Mr. Sweeny's science class.

"Ned!! Hurry up or we'll be late!!" Long time best friend of 11 years, Jennifer Mozely screeched.

"I'm trying, can't you see how heavy these books are? If only teachers didn't issue out so many then we'd be better off." Ned complained.

"Maybe I should invent some sort of technology that can carry books in a simpler form." Simon Nelson Cook, better known as Cookie, suggested.

"They already did, it's called a backpack." Moze argued back.

"You just don't understand appreciate the genious mind."

"And you don't get the fact that if you don't shut up then we'll be late to class." Inquiried Moze.

"She's right!!" Ned exclaimed.

The 3 best friends then ventured off to the exciting world of Science.

"You 3 better be glad the bell hasn't rung yet, because if it had, then you all would have to serve a detention for being late 4 times already." Mr. Sweeny lectured.

"It won't happen again Mr. Sweeny. We'll try and be on time more often." Moze stated.

"Nice way of suckin up Moze..." Cookie trailed off.

"Hey, I'd rather suck up than serve a detention."

"You know, she has a point." Ned defended.

-Ned's point or view-

'I have to say that she is really beautiful when she is worked up about something. Whoa, did I just think that? I am going out with Suzie!! I should not be having these thoughts about my best friend. I mean thats all we really are...just best friends.'

"Ned...Mr. Bigby, you better snap out of it or you will miss my lectures because we have an upcoming test. I suggest you start studying or you're going to fail...again!" Mr. Sweeny suggested.

"Yes Mr. Sweeny, it won't happen again."

Moze and Cookie just sat beside him, snickering.

"It's not like you don't ever daydream in class!" I replied, blushing.

"If I daydream, which is hardly ever, then atleast I would try to be smart enough not to get caught." Cookie debated.

"So what were ya dreamin about?" Moze's hand flew onto mine.

"Uhh...uhh...nothing..." I began stammering out.

"Ooh, Ned's thinkin about a girl..." Cookie pressed on. "Is it Suzie?? Or some other girl we know about??"

"It's nothing...nothing...just some new tips for the guide." I blushed furiously.

"So why the blush?" Moze asked innocently.

-Moze's point of view-

'What is with him today? He seems unstable and his face is really red, he didn't start blushing until I put my hand on his...oh my gosh!!'

Moze quickly pulled her hand away and blushed slightly herself.

'He is so adorable when he's nervous...wait did I just think that?'

Bell rings

"Well it's time for lunch..you 2 coming or what?" Cookie questioned.

"We're comming, right Ned?"

"Riiiight."

-General point of view-

The threesome waltzed thier way into the lunch room looking for thier usual seat at the table.

Missy carefully approached the Ned from behind and snagged him up.

"Missy what are you doing?" Ned asked, bewildered.

"You're cute butt is mine again, I mean you and Mozely aren't going out so that means I can have you again!" Missy proudly exclaimed.

Ned's eyes trailed up to Moze on hope that she would atleast do something, but at that particular moment she wasn't paying attention.

"You're now my official boyfriend and noone is taking you away from me."

-Moze's point of view-

"Hey Ned, what do you think of...Ned? Ned...?" I frantically looked for Ned, but all I saw was him being dragged helplessly back to the "No flirting with Ned" zone.

Jealously flowed through Moze like never before.

'Why am I so jealous? There is no way that I like Ned, sure we've kissed a couple times...and at that party...but that doesn't prove anything!! But there was definitely something there. Or maybe I'm imagining it...but I saw fireworks!! Ugh, love is so complicated...wait a minute...I just said love...I could possibly love my best friend, Ned Bigby, but that is so impossible. I'm just imagining it.'

-General point of view-

Moze sat confused, worried about what is coming over her. Did she like Ned as more than a friend? Or is she just losing it? These sorts of questions puzzled her mind, and began the slight form of a headache.

"Cookie, I need some tips..." Moze trailed off.

"Why don't you ask Ned? He is the creator of the guide of TIPS ya know..."

"Because I don't think the guide has any tips on what I'm about to ask..."

"Well, I'll see what I can do, what's the question?"

"I wanted to know if..."

a/n: hehehe cliffies are so awesome...only i know what's going to happen...had a little ned/moze action in there...but don't worry! neva fear!!! ned and moze are here...to stay that is. if you can't tell by now, this is definitely a ned/moze fanfic. i loved the season finale, it was so cute!! but so disappointed that they couldn't have kept it going through high school. they should atleast have a last day/grad. episode. tips on graduation? haha, try not to fall on your face...i didn't do this, its just an intresting thing to say. i really wanted to see ned and moze's relationship to bloom. but oh well, maybe they'll do something soon for all us ned's declassified ssg lovers. lol. til next time!!


	2. Things just got complicated

I am back with chapter 2!! I am on a roll!!

disclaimer: see 1st chapter...

Previously on "And Yet There Were Fireworks":

_Moze sat confused, worried about what is coming over her. Did she like Ned as more than a friend? Or is she just losing it? These sorts of questions puzzled her mind, and began the slight form of a headache._

_"Cookie, I need some tips..." Moze trailed off._

_"Why don't you ask Ned? He is the creator of the guide of TIPS ya know..."_

_"Because I don't think the guide has any tips on what I'm about to ask..."_

_"Well, I'll see what I can do, what's the question?"_

_"I wanted to know if..."_

-General point of view-

"I wanted to know if Ned likes anyone in particular right now..."

"Well, you should know that Ned likes Susie...duh." Cookie replied instantaneously.

"Right, I knew that..."

Moze then got side tracked. 'How could I have been so stupid as to ask one of my best friends if Ned likes someone at the moment...I mean, come on! I knew that he likes Susie Crabgrass. I knew that!! I am just being naive. There's no way that Ned could like me as more than friends. I must be losing it.'

Cookie had long left the lunch table in search of Lisa Zemo, and was replaced by Ned who, was at the current moment, trying to get Moze's attention.

"And I thought I daydreamed alot..." Ned said quietly to himself..."Moze!! Snap out of it!!"

"Whoa...wha? What is going on?? And where'd Cookie go?? I thought he was right here?"

"Shows how much you miss when you daydream..." Ned replied, sarcastically.

"Sorry...I was just thinking about a few things."

"Like what?"

"Just some things about...about...umm...our homework! Yeah, just some things that we have to do on our homework!" Moze exclaimed.

-Ned's point of view-

'She sure is acting weird today...I mean, homework? I know Moze can be obsessed about our assignments and making the best grades, but I know she is definately is thinking something else. But what?'

"So Moze, I was wondering...you comming over to my house for movie night? It's your turn to pick..." Ned pondered.

"Yea, sure...is Cookie gonna be there?"

"No, he has to go with his parents to some kind of convention thing..."

"Hmm...sure I guess...but you better like what I pick."

"Is that a challenge?" Ned joked.

"Sure is!"

"Bring it..."

Just as Ned was about to finish his sentence Missy came up and snatched him away from the table.

"Just what do you think you are doing??" Moze declared.

"Whats it to you Mozely? You're not going out with Bigby so he's mine. So that means that he's with me, so get over it!"

'Why does Missy want me so bad, I thought me and Moze had fooled her when we were fake going out a couple of weeks ago...'

"Missy, why do you want me so bad?"

"Because you have a really nice butt. And...because everyone else likes you, I didn't see the harm in giving it a chance." Missy inquired.

"Thats not a reason..."

"Noone cares about true love and all that crap! It's all about the here and now."

As Missy leaned into kiss Ned, Ned looked over at Moze for help, even though he never got her attention, he was able to avoid Missy's kiss.

'Why is this happening to me, I like Moze!! Wait...the question is not why is this happening to me, what is happening to me?' Ned blushed at the thought.

-General point of view-

Missy dragged Ned off to parts unknown while a bewildered Moze sat back pondering on her thoughts for a certain blue-eyed boy.

'I am going to be at Ned's house, alone, watching a movie with him, alone...'

Moze blushed heavily at the thought of being alone with Ned in his room on a Friday night.

-After school-

Ned called Moze on her cell, to see how she was after the whole Missy incident. He was worried about how she reacted about Ned sadly becoming Missy's boyfriend, no matter how much he doesn't want to be with her. He sits confused in his room thinking about how Friday night would go when he suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Moze! My parents have to go out of town this weekend...my mom said it was still cool if you came over for movie night, she said that she's not worried about anything happening while you're there so she said you could stay the night to keep me company. I even told her that Cookie was unable to be there but she shrugged it off. That doesn't bother you does it?"

"No not at all, I was just about to ask if I could because I hate being in the house cooped up in my room. My parents never get out and do anything so yea, that would be cool."

'Things just got more complicated.' Thought Ned and Moze at the same time.

a/n: hey there, cliffy again!! don't worry there will be no lemons in this fic, however i can promise some limey goodness, it wont be for a while though, or will it? if everyone thinks that lemons and limes are the same, lemme explain my method of thinking:

lemon- full out sex; heavy details of sex; anything and everything that has to do with sex. lol

lime- on top of eachother stuff; light fondling; touching eachother; no sex though...that sort of thing.

if i have to i might change it to the M rating, but limes like the way my story will be, would most likely stay a T rating. So don't worry my Ned/Moze fans this story will get good!


End file.
